Gallows Bell
by Koshka-Pesnya
Summary: "My hands will never return to normal but… I won't mourn, I'll see her soon after all…"he thought "Hey but… Far more than remembering and weeping… I'm afraid I won't be able to remember at all… LenxMiku


"Y-you don't have to worry so much." Miku said "I'll get better soon, I promise!" she said as she flashed a smile at Kaito and Len, who were sitting next to her bed. After all, why did Miku need to worry them with something that wasn't important? Sure she collapsed in the middle of her concert five days ago but she said she felt fine.

Kaito and Len looked at each other. Both were worried and even though Miku seemed fine, the doctor said otherwise. It seemed that she had a very serious disease which was still unknown to science.

"Well _do _have to worry Miku, we're all one big family remember?" Kaito said as he gently stroked her hair. "Now then, would you like some ice cream? I bought the leek flavored one just for you!" Kaito said with a smile, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Sure!" Miku replied weakly as Kaito stood and headed for the door. Len just stared at the floor; he felt like crying but he didn't want _her_to see him. It was quiet for a while; Len would often steal a glance at Miku but quickly looked away whenever he saw that she was staring at him.

After all these years Miku had given Len her smile and her unconditional love, she was always there to help him sing whenever he felt like the worst Vocaloid in the world.

"I'm going to die soon right?" she said, interrupting Len's thoughts and making him look at her. "No! Of course you won't Miku! Why would you say that?" Len said furiously as he stood up. Miku looked outside the window to see the snow falling. It made her happy to see it.

"Because I let my fans down… I let everyone down… Even if everyone is so nice to me, I know how they really feel. They don't like me because they say that they are under loved, that it would be better if I never existed… So I'm going to die soon."

Len looked at Miku in surprise. He never thought that anyone would ever think that of Miku! Heck, he was surprised that she even thought of this herself! It was almost as if she hated herself and thought that death was the best punishment for her.

"But Miku, can't you see that we really love you?" Len said. He was hoping that she would understand that _"we"_ actually meant _"I"_ but he was too shy to admit it.

"Love me…? There's no such nonsense. Not even Mikuo can stand me Len! So why would you say that they all love me? I even tried to be friends with Neru but she always ignored me. Even Teto hates me because she's not a real Vocaloid Len! And I bet you hate me too…"

"Hate you? Why would I—?" But the moment was interrupted as Kaito returned with a big bowl of leek flavored ice cream.

"Miku! Look! I got a lot of ice cream for you!" He said to her with a smile but it was obvious that he wanted it if Miku didn't. Miku sat on her bed and smiled at him as well.

Len looked at the scene; envious of the smile that she gave Kaito. He wished he could do something to make her happy but what? What could he do? What could this blonde possibly do to show Miku that he actually loves her? And not only like a big sister but as the girl he has always loved since they met.

He felt really sad about not being able to do a thing, but he hated even more that Miku could actually see through everyone; that she could their smiles but the darkness in their hearts as well. Even Len had a bit of darkness… but it was mostly because Miku was always with Kaito, a guy he idolized but was jealous of him as well.

He felt ashamed that Miku could see that part of his heart; that she could tell by looking into his eyes. He stood up and left for the piano room, hoping to relax a little there.

Len stared at the piano, hoping that he might write a song right there but nothing came to mind. As much as he tried he couldn't think of a melody, a rhythm, lyrics… He couldn't think of an idea for a song at all!

"L-Len… are you in here?" Neru said as she peek her head inside the piano room. Her face was really red as she said Len's name and got really nervous at the sight of him but she was secretly happy.

"Oh, hello Neru. Come in." he called to her and left her a space next to him on the bench. Neru nervously sat next to him, keeping her eyes on her cell phone and her face as red as ever. "L-Len… tomorrow's your birthday right? Yours and Rin's?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on her cell phone.

"Yeah… it's tomorrow all right. December 27th."

"Well you see… I was hoping if you could… come to a p-party that Gumi is throwing for you guys… Rin said that she's going so…" the blushing Neru asked. Neru was always a tough girl but when she was around Len, she was a big softie.

"I don't Neru, I mean, if we're not here then who's going to take care of Miku?"

Neru shut her phone; she was irritated now. "Why do you always have to care about her? Can't you care about anybody else?"

Len stood up, irritated as well. "Because I love her Neru! That's why!" He yelled, he was surprised that he actually said it out loud and blushed a bit.

"But… But… But I love YOU Len!" Neru admitted to him. Tears came to her eyes but she tried to hold them all back.

"Well I'm sorry Neru… but I just can't return those feelings towards you."

"Then let her die! If she dies then you'll be able to love ME!"

Len left the room after he heard those words, leaving a crying Neru behind. He could understand the reason why she wanted Miku's death but he still thought it was wrong, she didn't deserve to die.

That night, Len couldn't sleep. It was midnight but he felt like going outside, to see the snow. To his surprise not only did he see snow but he saw Miku in her nightgown outside. He quickly ran to her, making noises with his boots as he got closer.

"Miku! What are you doing here? You'll freeze to death!" He said as he put his yellow jacket over her shoulders. Miku looked at him with tears in her eyes but she still smiled. "T-Thank you L-Len…" she said very weakly. That was not a good sign.

"Come on, let's get you back inside." He said as he tried to stand her up but it was useless. Miku was too weak to walk. "L-Len… my time is here… I have t-to go b-but I wanted t-to s-see the s-snow one more time…"

"What are you saying? Come on Miku we have to get you back inside!" Len said as he was fighting back the tears that he felt in his eyes. Miku put one hand on his cheek and softly smiled. She knew that it was time to say good bye.

"Don't cry please, I'm sure that I wanted this to happen to me. Don't mourn please; we'll see each other again. Hey now, it's all right. I'm certain that you're not mad at all right?" she said softly with a smile on her face. "It's just a little unreal, that's all."

They both looked at each other for a long while until Len finally got the courage to say it. "M-Miku… don't die, please I… I love you Miku!" he said as he embraced her in a warm hug, tears coming down his face.

"And I love you Len…" Miku said as she hugged him as well, a few tears also in her eyes. "H-H-Happy B-Birthday Len…" was the last thing Miku said before she died in his arms. Len tried calling her but it was in vain. Miku was already gone and there was nothing he could do now.

That morning, the day of his birthday, Len spend it locked up in his room. Everyone that was planning to celebrate were was now all in mourning. Even Neru was depressed because of Miku's death. She felt responsible for wishing her death and making Len unhappy.

He felt that he caused her life to end with his own hands.

_Maybe if I hadn't hugged her… maybe she would still be here…_ He thought as he sat in a corner of his room, his face buried in his knees.

_My hands will never return to normal but… I won't mourn, I'll see her soon after all…_ he thought _Hey but… Far more than remembering and weeping… I'm afraid I won't be able to remember at all…_

_I won't wander, I won't regret but I'm just a little afraid…_

Then he stood up. He looked outside his window and a blizzard. Of all days, on his birthday, there was a blizzard. Without thinking he went outside and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he kept running in the blizzard until he finally tripped. He stayed there and cried; cried as much as he could since there was no one around. He was freezing but he never got up. He felt like his world was ending with hers.

The end has come and now he, in exchange for his trembling mind and body, recalls her words: _"Don't cry please, I'm sure that I wanted this to happen to me. Don't mourn please; we'll see each other again. Hey now, it's all right. I'm certain that you're not mad at all right?"_

A bell rang in the distance. It was the church bell announcing Miku's death. Len closed his eyes in the freezing cold. Suddenly he found himself in an unknown place. He walked and walked up a mountain, his footsteps growing lighter and lighter every time. His eyes lit up when he got to the top.

"Len!" she shouted happily. Len couldn't believe his eyes. _She_ was there. The girl he loved was there! She opened her arms wide so that she could hug him and Len ran quickly to her.

He now goes to meet her.

* * *

**Did this out of complete boredom. :D I don't know if you noticed but part of the story is actually from the song Gallows Bell =3 This is Len and Miku duet version, which always makes me cry D: Even when I was writing this it made tears come to my eyes. T.T Well I hope you all liked it and as always, sayonara! n.n**


End file.
